The Picture on his desk
by kyoxtohru 4 eva and eva
Summary: please read and review no flames please
1. Chapter 1

The Picture on his Desk

Chapter 1: When she came In

It was about six o'clock when she was running thru the Shigure's "forest" into his house. The girl was about 15 years old but looked like she was 12. Her long dark brown hair was astray and a tangled mess, her kimono was stained with mud and her face was covered with bruises and bandages. She just escaped her last beating from Akito. She was no ordinary girl. The Sohma family was no ordinary either; they were cursed. The curse was that whenever they hug a person of the opposite sex (except when they are both a member of the zodiac) or their bodies are under a great deal of stress they turn into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac and when they turn back, they're naked. But this girl wasn't cursed and whenever she hugged them they didn't turn into animals. But when she touched them while they were transformed, they turned right back.

Meanwhile in Shigure's house the phone rang while Tohru was making dinner. Shigure answered the phone and it was Hatori, the head of the Sohma family. Akito was looking for her. Her name was Yachiru and Akito would continuously beat her for simple things. Yachiru was his whipping girl, housewife, and his fiancé (or at least her parents wanted her to be). And right at that moment she walked in. The girl came in wearing a muddy kimono (with Momiji's clothes underneath), carrying a plain brown suitcase and her eyes were grey (but they changed with her mood). So while Shigure was on the phone in his study and Tohru was making dinner, no one else was downstairs. So it was easy to sneak up the stairs to Yuki's room. Yachiru wanted to surprise him so she was sure to take it very slow up the stairs.

Yuki was sleeping in front of the picture of Yachi on his back (like a piggyback ride). You could see a small puddle of tears had formed where he laid his head. He hadn't seen her in years; she was the one he loved. He was thinking how they first met, when Akito would lock them up in a dark cold room. When it was Yachi's (that's what her friends called her) turn to go into the room Yuki had transformed because of the great deal of stress and fear he was under. So when Yachi sat down Yuki instictly bit her and when he touched her he transformed back. Yachi was so scared at first she cried. Tohru saw the picture many times but decided against saying anything to Yuki. She thought she was his sister but in reality, it was Kyo's adopted sister. But Yuki didn't know anything about this. Yachi never told him for she feared he would hate her for being so close to Kyo.

So finally, Yachi got upstairs and gently shook Yuki out of his nap. When he woke up he saw her. And he wept openly. Yachiru continuously told him to stop because she snuck up here when they were busy downstairs and Akito was looking for her and Shigure already got a call from _him._ Her eyes were dark, navy blue, sadness and worry.


	2. keeping her secrert

Chapter 2: Keeping her Secret

After crying into Yachi's shoulder blade, Tohru was done making dinner. So naturally, Shigure followed the scent of fish into the dining/living room and Yachi was still drying Yuki's tears. It was then planned that Yachi would stay in Yuki's room and Yuki would bring her food after dinner. Then the scent reached the roof. Kyo came downstairs. Yuki was the last person down.

At meal time there was an eerie silence that hung over their heads besides the food chomping and the occasional clang of chopsticks. But when Shigure broke it his words make Yuki uneasy.

"You're not hiding Yachi up in your room are you, Yuki?"

Yuki was silent.

His voice was slightly louder. "I said, are you hiding Yachi in your room, Yuki?" No one ever saw Shigure so serious. Then his voice softened. "I won't tell Akito, if you're worried about that. But it will become an issue if Akito wants her back at the Main House."

"Why do you need to know?" Yuki's voice was shaking.

"Because she ran away from the main house today, another beating from Akito I believe." Kyo's head already popped up when he heard his adopted sister's name and Tohru was more curious than ever and she was screaming "Who's Yachi" and many other questions inside her head. But they all were buried deep in the conversation they were having while Kyo had quite a chip on his shoulder.

" But if you want to know because of Akito, aren't you going to tell him anyway?"

"No, because she ran away from a beating so I want to know if she might need any help because you should know that when Akito gets angry, he uses his fists and sometimes a whip. So if she's here, you might as well take her down for dinner. You know both of us haven't seen her in years and Kyo hasn't seen her since they went training in the mountains."

Yuki was fuming by now. _Why would Kyo take Yachi training???_ Yuki thought. He was about to ask that but Tohru interrupted his thoughts.

"Whose Yachi??" said Tohru.

Shigure was more than happy to embarrass Yuki by telling Tohru about his childhood. "Yuki's fiancé," he replied simply with a smile.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED???????!?!?!?!? HOW WONDERFUL!" Tohru was overflowing with questions.

"How old is she? Is she my age?"

"Yes," said Shigure in a Roy Mustang- in-mini- skirt-mode tone.

"Where is she going to school?"

"She's entering second year in high school just like you and she skipped a grade so you'll be in the same class."

"IS SHE A SOHMA?"

"Opposite of yes."

"IS SHE PART OF THE ZODIAC?"

"No, but she's a boar and gets along quite well with Kagoura and is Kyo's adopted sister."

Yuki gave Kyo and Shigure the biggest WTF look. Kyo responded with an F you ratboy look.

"Your keeping my sister hostage in your room rat boy?!"

"How the hell is she your sister?" This was the first time anyone heard Yuki curse.

" Oops, I didn't think I was supposed to say that, but anyway Yuki, I thought you knew. Yachiru is Kyo's adopted sister. Kazuma took her in a few years after he took in Kyo. And now your probably wondering why your dear Yachiru didn't say anything about this before. Well it is because she was afraid you would hate her for being so close to Kyo."

"..."

"Who was taking care her before?"

"Tohru, I don't think you should ask th-."

"MEEEEEEE," Shigure said in a sing songy voice.

"Really, that's amazing!"

"He's getting a swelled head Miss Honda, I think you should stop."

"He already has one," Kyo said under his breath.

"Yuki, where are you going?!"

"I'm going upstairs to give Yachi some dinner," he said calmly, "would you like to come?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!"

"Alright," he sighed. Yuki just wanted to give her one kiss when they were alone. But he was willing to wait. Hopefully they would have all night. Tohru was like his mother he found it impossible it disobey her.

When they got up to the second flight of the stairs, they found Yachiru, brushed hair with pink ribbons in it and a flowing night gown Momiji gave her which looked like this: sitting on the stairs with the bandage on her left cheek and a

Black right eye, she also had slight scars on her ankles and arms from getting beaten from Akito. Hatori said it would be about 2 weeks for them to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ...

While they were walking up the stairs Yuki saw that she had changed into her nightgown (a birthday gift from Momiji) and her emotions were undecided so they changed as she blinked. The eyes went from grey to blue to green to light blue to gold. Thanks to the poor lighting in the staircase, her eyes seemed to be glowing to Tohru it was borderline creepy but to Yuki it was like seeing a toilet inside the bathroom; he got used to it eventually. But he didn't expect Tohru to get used to it right away either. Tohru's body went twitch, twitch as Yachiru's eyes went blink, blink. Tohru would have fallen if Yuki didn't speak.

"Yachiru," said Yuki softly, "wouldn't you rather eat in my room with Miss Honda instead of on the stairs?" Tohru took the bento in one hand and Yachiru's in the other. Yachi blushed at Yuki. Then smiled and her eyes glowed at Tohru.

"Yes please... um... Miss Tohru, am I being a bother by staying here?... I wouldn't want to be a burden," she said as Tohru took her up the stairs into Yuki's room and right in front of his bed was Yachiru's suitcase filled with Kyo's and Momiji's old clothes which she uses to sneak out of the Main Sohma estate.

"No, no, no not at all. I just hope you can make yourself at home. I hope you like the food. Is it too salty? Too bland?"

"huh?" Yachiru took a bite of the fish and the remains hung out of her mouth so it looked like a hungry cat took over her body, "What's bland?"

"ehhhhhhh?????"

" I think the food is great if you mean I was never asked that when I was in the main house," Yachi slurped the piece of fish down, it reminded Tohru of the cats that fallow Kyo around.

"So what grade are you going into? First year middle school? Second year?" Tohru didn't mean to say it in a mean way but Yachiru looked at her with her eyebrows knit and her eyes lost its glow they turned back to grey like someone turned off the flashlights behind her eyes.

"Second year high school. I got promoted," Yachi said as she looked at Yuki's hardwood floor.

"... really???? I didn't mean to make sound like it was insulting-."Tohru couldn't finish her sentence because the prince high-ni- ness Yuki interrupted her.

"So we'll all walk to school together after the summer vacation is over, right?" Yachi's eyes lit up again and her eyes turned back to gold, the flashlights turned on again as she nodded.

"And Yachiru," said Tohru with her eyes determined, "can I ask you a few questions?"

"ugh huh but I have to wash these 'kay? Can you wait a minute? Pretty please?"

She's such a sweet little girl. Its hard to believe that she's already in high school. But she must be really smart to be promoted so many grades. And isn't she a little to young for Yuki? I wonder what the Prince Yuki fan girls would say... OH MY FREAKING BUTTERSCOTCH---- But Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by a giggle scream from down stairs. Yachiru had somehow finished washing her dish in lightning speed but what Tohru saw caused her to over react. KYO WAS GIVING YACHIRU A FULL BLOWN NOOGIE! Tohru rushed down the stairs.

" eh heh heh ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh???"

" Tohru, you shouldn't worry they've been doing that for ages," said the perverted old man Shigure in leaning action toward Tohru.

"Oh, ok...heh eh heh," but Tohru continued to rush behind Kyo, toward the kitchen when she saw that Yachi was able to push Kyo onto the floor and that she saw every bone in her body working as she pushed him.

" Sorry for the trouble, Tohru, what were the questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, um, alright, but do you want to go back upstairs?"

"Alright," Yachi's eyes smiled along with her face and Tohru over flowed with question when they got upstairs.

A/N Sorry for the sucky chapter please review and no flames please. Pretty please:)


End file.
